Despertar - Pokémon Special
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Y el engaño duró diez años, o por lo menos, eso es lo que le quieren hacer creer.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**Pokémon no es mío.

**_Advertencias: _**Em, no lo sé. No creo que haya nada que advertir .-.

**_Nota inicial: _**Perdón, perdón y perdón Ravie. Soy un asco en el drama y eliminé dos bocetos antes que este. Y luego estaban los exámenes finales. Recién esta semana he rescatado mis escritos (este lo tenía por la mitad) xD

Bien, aquí va :3

* * *

_**Despertar - Pokémon Special**_

* * *

Volvió en sí.

Su respiración era desigual, agitada, como si sus pulmones se hubieran vuelto locos. El cuerpo le temblaba y lo único que podía oír era el incesante pitido de algo muy cerca de ella. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró abrir los ojos, pero casi al instante los cerró: le ardían demasiado. Sus manos le respondieron después de algunos segundos, con lo que se aferró a una sábana. La sensibilidad le volvía e hizo otro intento de mirar. Despacio, cosa que evitaba que pasara lo anterior. Aún le ardían, pero en menor cantidad, algo así como un dolor al que te acostumbras luego de un tiempo.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo y un fluorescente. Confirmaban sus sospechas: se encontraba boca arriba. Ahora, puso atención a lo que tenía sobre su cara. Un delgado tubo que finalizaba en su nariz: tenía que ser algo que la ayudara a respirar, una de esas vías que suministran oxígeno.

El ruido molesto de la máquina que se hallaba a su costado derecho la estaba empezando a hartar. Peor que cuando Blue hablaba y hablaba sin que nadie la callara. En esas situaciones Green solía perder la cordura y Red solía reírse de ambos. Lo que le hacía pensar ¿Qué rayos hacía en un lugar como ese si lo último que recordaba era estar en su cabaña platicando con él? Había dicho que tenía que hablar sobre un asunto muy serio con ella y Blue intuía que se le iba a declarar. Y no había que ser adivinos, se llevaban tan bien y se veían tan adorables que ya parecían ser algo más que amigos ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

Deducción: estaba en un hospital; para ser más exactos, en una habitación de este. Tenía agujas en ambos brazos, directos a la vena. Sintió el impulso de quitárselas, pero con el solo hecho de que eso le produciría más dolor que la simple molestia que sentía, la idea se le esfumó. También halló en la mesa de su siniestra miles de medicamentos, inyectables e instrumentos médicos.

Su ritmo cardiaco, que al principio parecía el de un atleta luego de correr un maratón, retornaba a la normalidad. Su respiración hacía lo mismo. Poco a poco, sus ojos se acostumbraban más a la luz. Sin embargo, algo preocupaba a la chica ¿dónde estaban sus pokémons? Quizá no les permitieron el ingreso al recinto. Mas, para empezar ¿Cómo es que se enfermó a tal gravedad que estuviera hospitalizada?

Tenía que buscar respuestas ya. Se sentó sobre la cama, la incomodidad residía en la cantidad de máquinas a su alrededor.

Y alguien más ingresó al cuarto.

Entró corriendo, algún sensor debió indicar que la paciente había despertado. Diez años en coma y por fin estaba nuevamente consciente. El doctor inmediatamente mandó a llamar a los enfermeros para hacer un triaje rápido.

—Al fin volviste con nosotros, Yellow —dijo el mientras evaluaba el informe que una de las máquinas arrojó con una sonrisa desbordante— Han sido años complicados. Tuviste un par de recaídas donde pensamos que tu cuerpo no aguantaría el régimen, pero ¡Mírate! Ya estás despierta, el tratamiento fue todo un éxito. Le avisaré a tus padres, andaban por aquí una hora, de seguro fueron a casa a cambiarse.

—¿M-mis pa-padres? Pero ellos…

La realidad se le presentaba ante sus ojos como algo confuso. Si sus padres estaban vivos ¿quiere decir qué ese accidente nunca pasó y no tuvo que vivir con su tío?

—Calma, Yellow. Sé que debes estar muy confundida. Pero tengo que avisarles. Ellos te explicarán mejor, yo solo soy un simple galeno. Procura no hablar demasiado, acabas de volver, hay que esperar a que tu cuerpo se acostumbre primero.

Dicho esto, anotó un par de cosas en la historia clínica que estaba pegada a su litera por los últimos años y salió. Al instante llegaron dos enfermeros a seguir examinando los aparatos. Al terminar con ello, uno dispuso una nueva bolsa de suero y el otro le tomó la temperatura a la chica.

Yellow era un lío. La charla con aquel señor empeoró sus conceptos. Se volvió a recostar; sin embargo, empezó a sentir presión en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió. Seguí allí, en un mundo al cual no pertenecía.

—Hey, Yellow —dijo uno de los encargados que la estaba controlando— Es grato que despertaras. Sé que quizá no debas saber quién soy, pero te voy cuidando desde hace algunos años. Soy…

—¡Red! ¡Eres tú!

La rápida y certera intervención que dio alarmó incluso al otro chico.

—Sí, sí. Soy Red, así dice aquí —respondió señalando su carnet de identificación— Y este de aquí es Green, a ambos nos encomendaron tu cuidado y pues, solo deseábamos que el día en que pudieras hablar con nosotros llegara. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, el doctor dijo que no hablaras mucho. Mejor continuaremos esta charla luego ¿te parece?

—Claro, le dices que no hable pero le haces un monólogo. Bien, amigo.

—Oh, vamos. No seas así.

La muchacha los miraba incrédula. No… no era posible que no la reconocieran. Su mundo perfecto poco a poco perdía credibilidad. Ellos no podían ser los mismos con los que siempre bromeaba. Ellos no podían ser simples enfermeros que la vigilaban mientras estaba en ¿coma?

No era un buen momento para interrogar y sacarle más información a ese par. Empezó a sentir los músculos tensos o tal vez cansados, de seguro porque no los había movido en todo el tiempo que se mantuvo durmiendo. Quería que Red siguiera con ella. No le importaban sus soliloquios, su sola presencia le aliviaba la ansiedad, pero también le creaban muchas incógnitas ¿Y su gorra roja? ¿Y Pika?

La puerta se volvió a abrir.

Su madre fue la que inició el fluir de emociones. Llorando se acercó rápidamente a su hija, por fin le pudo volver a ver esos hermosos ojos que heredó de ella, por fin pudo tocarla nuevamente. Por fin volvía a nacer. La abrazó, no le importaba la cantidad de "cables" que la mantenían atada. Solo quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos. Todo el tiempo de agonía, de lamentos por no poder proteger a su hija de esa fatal caída cuando fue atacada por un dratini. Ya no había que evocar aquel horrible viernes hace diez años.

El padre también comenzó a llorar; se arrodilló ante la cama de su pequeña y le tomó una mano. Ambos no sabían cómo dejar salir tanta felicidad. El doctor los había encontrado en la entrada del hospital y apenas les dijo la noticia corrieron a verlo con sus propios ojos.

Ni que decir que ella, Yellow estaba en shock. Creyó que sus ellos estaban muertos, incluso lloró por una semana o más. Pero no, estaban allí, junto a ella nuevamente.

—Chuchu —alcanzó a preguntar la rubia ante la mirada atenta de sus padres— ¿Dónde está ella?

Ambos se quedaron sin saber qué decir. El doctor había mencionado que era posible que Yellow haya estado soñando con un mundo alterno, creando fantasías a raíz de elementos que percibía.

—Cariño ¿Nos quieres contar quién es Chuchu?

* * *

La habían dejado sola por recomendación clínica. Dijeron que era bastante ajetreo para su primer día de vuelta a la vida o renacer, como lo llamaban los doctores.

Ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero le dolía el corazón. Se odiaba por crear un universo de mentiras, por sugestionar a tal magnitud a su mente. Se inventó un lugar perfecto, donde amaba y era amaba por un chico que terminó siendo tan solo el enfermero que se encargaba de ella. Era una estupidez, su vida era una estupidez. Si no fuera por el buen susto que le dio ese dratini, no hubiera caído por aquel barranco. Claro que, en su estado inconsciente y en su mundo paralelo era rescatada por el niño que se supone iba a ser su novio. Pudo sentir su calidez cuando se presentó ante ella hace pocas horas: un perfecto desconocido. Su creación hecha pedazos ¿Era buena idea despertar entonces? No tenía a sus pokémons y quién sabe dónde residían en ese preciso momento. El Equipo Rocket nunca existió, tampoco aquellos momentos que pasó junto a sus queridos tratando de salvar al mundo. Lo único bueno que podía rescatar era escribir un libro sobre aquel hermoso sueño.

* * *

Despertó al día siguiente. Su madre durmió en el sofá de la habitación mientras su padre tuvo que irse a ver ciertos asuntos del trabajo, pero dijo que regresaría temprano. La despertó la voz del atento enfermero del otro día. Ni más ni menos que Red, pero una versión muy diferente a la que conocía, conservando quizá su gentileza y amabilidad.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondió entre bostezos ella.

—Perdón por despertarte, pero pensé que querías ir a dar una vuelta por el patio. El doctor me autorizó ¿Que te parece?

Era hipnotizante. Su limpia mirada hizo que aceptara de inmediato. El chico no lo hacía con mala intención. Siempre la consideró una amiga, una amiga durmiente. Quería ayudarla en todo lo posible para que pronto pueda salir de ese lugar.

—C-claro.

—Bien, deja que despierto a tu mamá para que…

—No... Será mejor que no... que no lo hagas.

—¿No está bien que…

—Prefiero que descanse, creo que ha tenido muchas emociones en poco tiempo.

—Para haber estado en coma desde que eras una niña hablas con mucha sensatez.

—Es que… técnicamente no estuve inconsciente.

Con mucha delicadeza, Red retiró cada conexión de los brazos de Yellow, dejándola solo con el tanque de oxígeno por seguridad. La cargó hasta la silla de ruedas que había llevado consigo al cuarto. Era surrealista, una situación demasiado fuera de la línea correcta. Se sintió cómodo para ella, podría asegurarse que para él también.

—Siempre he sentido curiosidad por las personas en coma —empezó a hablar mientras empujaba la silla por los pasillos.

Yellow examinaba cada detalle de lo que estaba a su alrededor. No se sentía como una niña curiosa, pues ya había vivido cada etapa de su vida, es decir, creció con normalidad, solo que inconsciente.

—No es nada del otro mundo... Creo que es más como soñar con algo que en realidad quieres que pase.

Red asintió sonriendo y se siguieron dirigiendo hacia en jardín principal.

—Por cierto ¿Pika está bien?

Estuvo pensándolo. Ayer asimiló que solo captó algunas cosas con los sentidos y que creó un fantástico sueño con esa información. Que Red no era la persona que conocía, que Green no la entrenó, que Blue dejó de ser su mejor amiga y que Lance nunca intentó destruirla. Pero, podía comenzar de cero, eso implicaba hacer amigos. No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba brindando aquel enfermero.

—¿Cómo sabes que mi...

—Sé que me vas a tildar de loca o algo por el estilo, pero mientras todos creían que estuve en coma, estaba soñando... Y soñé con cosas que se asemejan un poco a la realidad. En aquel mundo, tu tenías un pikachu llamado Pika.

—No solo en aquel mundo, Yellow. Mi pokémon se llama Pika y pues, no te tildaré de nada, a contrario, me pareces muy adorable y es genial que no te haya aburrido mientras dormías.

Se le hacía imposible no tomarle confianza a la persona que empujaba su silla. Era tan... tan...

—Llegamos.

Ante los ojos de ambos se abría un hermoso lugar, uno de esos con los que solo se puede soñar. Un campo de tal vez todos los tipos de flores existentes. Un manjar a los sentidos.

Extraño era que un hospital albergara sitios así, aunque cabía la posibilidad, pues sería un espacio en el cual los pacientes podrían renovar energías, sentir que hay un propósito más allá de todo.

—Algunos dicen que es un lugar mágico. A mi parecer es un bonito jardín en el que las personas pueden charlar a gusto —dijo paseando a la chica entre las parcelas de margaritas y rosas.

—Comparto tu idea, Red.

Y simplemente dejó de hablar. Además de un contacto con la naturaleza, ese jardín tenía algo peculiar.

Entre los dos no había nada más que decir. Yellow estaba casi resignada al destino y el enfermero, orgullosos de haber echo que la rubia pensara en otra cosa que no fueran los problemas que pudo ocasionar el tiempo.

Era tiempo de revelar parte de la verdad.

—Hay algo que me gustaría comentarte, no sé como lo vayas a tomar —reanudó la conversación Red, colocándose frente a ella— No creo que recuerdes mucho el día de tu accidente... pero...

—Sí lo recuerdo —corrigió— Bueno... no del todo, pero mis padres me han explicado la parte a la cual mi memoria no había podido acceder. Un pokémon salvaje me atacó y caí por un precipicio hace diez años y...

—Y un chico te encontró, dando aviso a tu familia. Lo sé porque... yo fui ese niño, Yellow. Yo te encontré cuando estabas malherida y corrí y grité en busca de alguna persona que te pudiera ayudar.

Empezó a inhalar y exhalar rápidamente. La noticia no le disgustó, solo que no se la esperaba. Todo a partir de ese día empezó a ser un sueño, uno en el que él la salvó, cargándola mientras columpiaban en una liana, ayudándola a atrapar a su primer pokémon. Siendo el Red que imaginó que sería.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que regresemos? Quizá no debí...

Improvisadamente, alguien se incorporó a la escena.

La reconoció apenas pudo distinguirla. Cabello largo cayendo sobre su espalda y la mirada azulada, cristalina, pícara.

Se puso de puntillas para tapar los ojos del joven por detrás, sorprendiéndolo. Un juego de adivina quién soy. Él sintió sus manos, tocándolas con las suyas, cayendo en el mundo de las interrogantes o solo accediendo al banco de memoria sensorial. Delicadas manos, con uñas pintadas de turquesa.

—Blue, te he dicho mil veces que no vengas en hora de trabajo —reprochó volteando a ver a la chica. Además, estoy con Yellow aquí, tratando de explicarle un par de cosas.

—Oh, veo que despertaste. Me alegro mucho —dijo mostrando una adorable y enigmática sonrisa, que no podría reconocerse como sincera— Red me ha hablado mucho de ti, a veces no puedo evitar ponerme celosa —lanzó una risilla para que el comentario no sonara tan grosero y luego volteó hacia su novio— Y a ti... Te espero a las cinco, cariño.

Se acercó a él y le besó la comisura de los labios para luego dar paso a una elegante salida.

Más raro que eso, imposible.

El chico quedó embobado por la silueta de la muchacha y Yellow tuvo que esperar unos segundos para obtener algún tipo de confirmación oficial. Aunque, ya había comprobado que en el "nuevo mundo" todo era posible. Ahora comprendía de dónde había sacado a su mejor amiga. Puede que Red la mencionara en algún turno mientras la atendía. Lo que llevaba a pensar ¿Cómo es que obtuvo las imágenes de sus personajes si no podía abrir los ojos? Una excelente acotación. Fue raro que no lo hubiera pensado antes. Se suponía que dormía profundamente, así que su vista no era utilizada, entonces ¿cómo rayos?

—Tendrás que perdonarla, a veces es algo exageradas. Sin embargo, no le quita lo buena persona.

—Comprendo.

—Gracias y... si no te molesta, no le digas a nadie que estuvo aquí, por favor. La otra vez —contó rascándose la nuca— tuve un pequeño altercado con el jefe de piso por eso.

—No te preocupes, puedo entenderlo.

No, no era tan fácil.

Lo de Blue sí le dio un fuerte remezón. Quería gritar, pero el sentido común frenaba cualquier tipo de estúpida reacción. Parecer dulce y tratar de ganarse la confianza de Red para llegar al punto donde lo dejó antes de despertar no sería posible por culpa de ese obvio noviazgo. Estaba claro que lo mejor era dejar de lado el tema.

Tosió de repente.

—¡Yellow!

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero la preocupación quedaba.

—Será mejor que volvamos, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Perdón por sugerir esto, sé que apenas a pasado un día, pero me gustaría que te aburras allí dentro.

Y tomaron rumbo a la habitación.

¿Por qué a ella? Pensó que tal vez al despertar el día de hoy podía volver a su dimensión de ensueño, mas no. Sigue en un mundo donde estaba imposibilitada de muchas cosas, entre ellas caminar y comer sólidos ¿Tuvo acaso la culpa de algo?

Red le comentaba de sus inicios como enfermero para disimular la visita sorpresa. Ella asentía o comentaba brevemente.

—¿Es la paciente que acaba de salir del coma? ¿Yellow?

Otro enfermero se les acercó, tenía puestos el gorro y la mascarilla, con lo que era difícil conocer todo su rostro.

—Sí, el doctor que la está viendo me dijo que podía sacarla a dar un paseo.

—Bien, a partir de aquí me encargo yo. El de los laboratorios quiere que se le practiquen los exámenes de sangre de una vez.

Mostró las hojas de referencia junto a la autorización.

A Red no le inspiraba mucha confianza aquel joven. Era raro que aparezca de la nada y podía jurar que nunca se había topado con él.

—Sus padres ya firmaron y me enviaron a buscarla.

—Entonces... no habría complicaciones. Lo siento, es que no te he visto por aquí nunca...

—Ah, claro. Soy Ethan, trabajo en los pisos superiores, pero me están probando para un aumento —dijo mostrando ahora su credencial.

—Bien... la dejo en buenas manos. Te paso a ver luego, Yellow.

La confundió un poco el asunto, pero terminó dándolo como normal. Las muestras y exámenes eran habituales para alguien a quien tienen que monitorear porque estuvo inconsciente por un periodo extenso.

El muchacho nuevo empujó la silla hacia los ascensores y se cercioró que nadie más entrara. A continuación, eligió la azotea como destino.

Y allí se dio cuenta. Los ojos del chico no eran ordinarios, al contrario, gozaban de un espectacular brillo dorado.

Él se retiró la mascarilla y el gorro, dejando libre su despeinado cabello, aclarando dudas.

—Yellow, gracias al cielo que al fin te encuentro.

—¿Gold? ¿E-en serio eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo... Algo anda mal, hace tres días desperté aquí y todo es muy irracional para creérmelo. Al chantajear a uno de los enfermeros que encontré durmiendo, pude saber que tú también estabas en coma y que despertaste ayer.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Yellow, en otras palabras... Nos quieren hacer creer algo que no es real. Así que escúchame detenidamente: tenemos que salir de aquí.

* * *

**_Nota final: _**Muy largo para mi propio gusto, pero... Bah.

Bien, si quieres opinar... Adelante, querido lector.

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, Ravie. Prometo ser más puntual la próxima xD

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Soy un fantasmita que le debe un favor a Jime y por eso subo este capítulo en vez que ella lo haga. La tardanza es mi culpa (perdón!) tuve cosas que hacer y me olvidé del documento xDDD

Solo espero que no me regañe. Estoy haciéndo una buena antesala y también haré un comentario abajo ya que ella no escribió nada. A veces se pone rara :/

Léanlo! Jime ha puesto mucho empeño en esta historia por lo que me dijo! Y el segundo capítulo está rebueno!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 - Trabalenguas Mentales**_

* * *

Ahora sí no entendía nada ¿Empezó entonces a adaptarse a una realidad simulada?

El chico parecía estar diciendo la verdad, hacerse pasar por un falso enfermero (porque sabía que lo había hecho) no era algo que se hace por las puras. Pero ¿era sensato darle toda su confianza?

—Es raro, lo sé. —dijo como leyendo su pensamiento— Pero tienes que creerme. Yo estaba muy tranquilo conversando con mi madre sobre mi desorden en la casa y de la nada me doy cuenta que estoy dentro de un hospital. Fue horrible, gritar no me servía de nada... me amenazaron con llevarme a psiquiatría. Yellow, hay que escapar y pensar en algo. Dos cabezas pueden idear mejores planes que una.

La puerta del elevador de abrió. Habían llegado a la azotea.

Gold empujó la silla, no sin antes colocarse nuevamente los accesorios de los que se había desprendido hace un momento. La chica creyó que se iba a desmayar, alguien apareció a contradecir al mundo y ese alguien era Gold.

—No es que no te crea, es decir, pienso relativamente igual que tú. Me costó mucho asimilar que... que mis padres no murieron y que ahora Red anda con Blue, aunque esto último no sé si lo he asimilado totalmente.

—¿Ves? Yo he visto a Crystal hace un rato. Al parecer es una joven promesa en la medicina que pueda se la pasa en el laboratorio en dónde robé esto mientras salió a tomar café.

—¿Y tú madre? ¿No está preocupada de que andes disfrazado de esa manera en vez de descansar?

Llegaron a unas bancas al lado de la máquina expendedora.

—Mi madre no existe en este mundo, en sí ningún familiar. El doctor no me supo dar razón de ellos, solo dice que mi permanencia en el centro fue pagada por la caridad.

Gold se sentó frente a Yellow, a quien la brisa la despeinaba un poco. Estaba desesperado, asustado, pero se mantenía serio.

—Tengo una idea.

—Te escucho.

Maquinó un poco y estaba por soltar una de las primeras hipótesis que aparecieron en su mente. Volvió a sentirse fatigada, pero la aparición de un Gold que recordaba lo mismo que ella posiblemente la llevaría a la verdad absoluta. No es que lo comprobara, era solo una corazonada.

—Despertaste hace tres días ¿Cierto?

—Exactamente.

—¿Hay registros conocidos de alguien que despertó hace seis días?

—No sabría decirte... Puedo buscar, pero me tomará un tiempo, recuerda que tengo que volver antes que me descubran.

Inducción a partir de tres, razonamiento matemático básico. En su cabeza aún no circulaba la imagen donde le entregaba su confianza al chico y mucho menos huía con él, pero le daba escalofríos el solo pensar que estaban siendo víctimas de algo a lo que nunca se enfrentaron.

—Sería bueno que lo hagas.

—Entendido, jefa. Plan "Obteniendo Información" en camino.

Le regaló una de las tantas sonrisas que había hecho en la "vida del sueño". Era un error pensar que no era él.

El chico devolvió a Yellow a su habitación. No quería generar problemas ni que nada saliera mal en el plan. Debían ser cuidadosos.

Su madre ya la estaba buscando y Gold tuvo que usar la mentira dicha con anterioridad. La situación quedó aclarada y el "enfermero" se retiró. Las circunstancias jugaban a su favor.

¿Qué era lo que debería pensar en un momento crítico como ese? Esperaba con todo su corazón que pronto llegara su amigo con noticias. De solo pensar que la conspiración que imaginaban era real, se se estremecía. Y no era para menos, aún no se encontraba bien y el doctor lo notó en la revisión de la tarde. Agregar un poco de un compuesto por la intravenosa fueron sus indicaciones, además de recomendarle dormir todo lo que pueda. Al parecer no había evaluado las consecuencias que un simple paseo podía generar.

A todo esto, extrañaba a Red. Era estúpido pensar en ese tipo de cosas en un momento como ese, pero el nuevo mejor amigo que la nueva vida le estaba regalando le producía lo mismo que el Red anterior. Su cortesía, su amabilidad desde que despertó... Si todo fuese una vil mentira ¿dónde quedaría él?

Y Blue, a ella tampoco la podía olvidar. Ella no era tan parecida con la que estuvo soñando la rubia. Aires de prepotencia y mucha azúcar. Ni con Green se comportaba así. Lo que la hizo pensar ¿él y ella se conocerían en este mundo? Supuso que sí, ya que Green coincidentemente es el amigo de su novio. Si tomara la posibilidad que esta fuera la vida real, entonces en verdad se llevan bien y lo demás fue producto de la imaginación de una niña. Yellow no había hablado mucho con el "Green real". Pensó que sería bueno obtener información de todas las partes que pueda y saber en cuántos días podía volver a casa, para ponerle un límite al plan.

Con todo esto rondando su mente, se quedó dormida.

* * *

—¿Alguien se infiltró?

—Por lo que le oí a la secretaria, hay un enfermero falso por ahí que robó unos papeles importantes y además... Hey, creo que interrumpimos su descanso.

—¡Te dije que no hablaras tan fuerte, Green!

—Perdón.

La despertaron. Estaban es su habitación, ambos, monitoreando las máquinas de nuevo cerciorándose que todo estuviera bien. Su madre estaba afuera conversando con el médico de cabecera para ver lo de su alta, es por eso que la escena de ver a dos chicos tan cerca de ella no resultaba tan incómodo como aparentaba.

—Perdónanos, Yellow. No le hagas caso a nuestra charla aburrida. Mejor dime ¿te encuentras mejor?

Solo durmió unas horas, sus horarios no estaban muy reglamentados debido a que no ingería comida sólida aún. Era de noche, las 9 y media aproximadamente.

—Eso creo.

Llevó sus manos hacia sus ojos, sobándolas contra ellos para intentar quietarse el sueño arrebatado, que para colmo no recordaba.

—Qué bien, en cuanto nos den los resultados de los exámenes de la mañana, es posible que solo haga falta unas simples firmas para que vuelvas a tu confortable casa.

Casa... Una palabra que rebotó en ella. No recordaba cómo era su hogar... O no lo suficiente. Tenía en mente una cabaña parecida a la que compartía con su tío hace dos días, pero más espaciosa y llena de amor por todas partes. Su madre ayudándole a dibujar, enseñándole cada trazo y su padre llegando del trabajo cuando comenzaba a anochecer. La niña se tiraba a sus brazos y él la cargaba, haciéndola volar. Fue como ver muchas fotografías pasando por un mismo punto en corto tiempo.

Lo raro (y que quizo pasar por alto) fue la entonación que le puso a la palabra "exámenes". Si la intuición no le fallaba, Red tenía una sospecha y quería evaluar su rostro al nombrar la frase. Esperó que no confundiera la reacción de nostalgia con la que se imaginaría como un delincuente cuando le cantan la verdad de sus crímenes en la cara.

¿Sospechaba de Ethan? ¿Conocía entonces él de la situación y quería pasarse de listo?

Si se ponía a hablar de las falsas pruebas, acabaría metiendo la pata, era mejor relajarse y cambiar de tema.

—Eso suena genial. Aunque se me hace increíble... Pensar que hace mucho que no voy a casa y siento como si tan solo estuve ayer allí.

Los conmovió.

Pero ahora no dejaba de pensar en el momento en el que Gold ese escaparía para venir a entregarle la información con la que empezarían a trabajar un plan para volver, si es que se podía, aunque ¿era realmente lo que estaba buscando?

—Eres muy adorable, Yellow ¿ya te lo habían dicho?

No, era imposible que sea un flirteo. El chico ya tenía novia.

Otra ironía se acumulaba. Red no paraba de decirle cosas bonitas para animarla siempre en la cabaña de Virdian Forest o en cualquier otro lugar. Su propósito era rescatarla del infortunio, como aquella vez en que ella se encaminó a lo mismo. Pero, la situación no se podía repetir a pesar de que ambas partes estaban cediendo. La horrible Blue también merecía algo de fidelidad.

—La verdad, no puedo recordarlo.

Habían terminado, el otro chico dio el último visto bueno a la revisión e hizo una señal a Red para que ambos se retiraran. Esté asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Entonces, te lo seguiré diciendo ahora que ya puedes oírme.

El mundo de una persona normal está enfocado en la resolución de los problemas que se crean a lo largo de su vida. El mundo de un enamorado es la complicación del mundo de la persona normal.

Red era un idiota, un adorable idiota.

Yellow sintió mucha repulsión al acordarse que, supuestamente, Blue y él se vieron ese mismo día a las cinco.

Esa cosa dentro de su pecho realmente palpitaba.

Su madre entró a la habitación, sacándola del mundo de conspiraciones en el que andaba metida. Le acarició el rostro con dulzura y le dijo alguna frase usual que se solía usar entre madre e hija. Le comunicó además que mañana verían al fisioterapeuta para ver como iba su locomoción y que doctor le había dado buenas noticias sobre eso, dándole un plazo de un mes, si todo marchaba bien, para que pueda caminar. Su cuerpo estuvo inmóvil mientras duró en coma, era lo más razonable.

Todo esto era parte de un simple proceso.

Gold caminaba cuando se encontraron hoy.

Despertó hace tres días.

Ahora ¿era seguro seguir confiando en él?

Su padre les dio el alcance con un abrazo. Estuvo comentándole a sus compañeros de trabajo e incluso a su jefe sobre lo feliz que se encontraba por su hija. Sin embargo, no consiguió salir tan temprano como esperaba. Su sonrisa al verla podía compararse con la de un niño cuando no puede dejar de mirar un diamante por lo brilloso y hermoso que es. Yellow, la niña de sus ojos, la pieza que faltaba para que la familia pudiera seguir adelante. Luego de preguntar por la salud de la paciente, se desparramó en el sofá: le correspondía el turno de velar por la integridad de la que se hallaba en la cama.

Dos de la mañana, ni al cansancio que le propinaba a su mente era suficiente para lograr dormir. Hace solo un día despertó de lo que creía era su vida, donde sus decisiones eran tomadas en cuenta. Trató de aceptar el dogma, pero apareció Gold y ahora comprendía que también él la estuvo engañándola. El único que ha sido buena con ella es Red, quizá con algo de tiempo podría lograr lo mismo que en el otro mundo... Después de todo, la idea de regresar se le hacía lejana. Logró conseguir algo que en el lado irreal no tenía: uña familia con la que siempre quizo pasar el resto de su vida. Jamás pensó que a aquel señor que dormía muy cerca de ella lo pudiera volver a llamar papá. Era cuestión de verlo como una nueva oportunidad y no como un castigo.

¿Motivos de cambio? Nada en mente, por ahora.

Un parpadeo con esperanza a poder descansar y un chico aparece frente a ella. Por el color de su cabello casi lo confunde, pero los ojos tan brillosos no coincidían. Tres y media de la mañana marcaos en el reloj colgado encima de su litera.

—Yellow —dijo susurrando.

Iba a gritar, a despertar a su padre para que eché al mentiroso de allí y lo encerraran en algún lugar. Era posible también que ella misma se encargara de decir que él era el ladrón, como oyó decir a sus amigos, o mejor dicho enfermeros. Sin embargo, una sombra que aparecía entre las sombras del pasillo hizo que no tomará la decisión equivocada.

—¿Quién está contigo? —preguntó imitando la intensidad de voz del muchacho.

—Acompáñame si quieres saberlo.

Le tendió la mano. Rara reacción ¿no se daba cuenta que le era imposible caminar?

La chica no hizo caso, lo que provocó desconcierto.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesitas que te ayude con esos tubos? Sé cómo quitarlos sin que empiecen a soñar como locos.

Yellow lo quizo fulminar con la mirada.

—No voy a ir contigo, tú no eres una persona el la que pueda confiar.

—P-pero ¿no estamos en esto juntos? Además...

—¿Por qué puedes caminar si hace poco despertaste de tu coma?

La pregunta lo hizo reflexionar un momento. Era cierto ¿cómo era posible que se moviera como si nada?

Si creyeran en la teoría que este mundo no era el real, podrían moverse porque nunca lo han dejado de hacer.

—¿Lo has intentado?

—¿Qué?

—Digo que si has intentado movilizarte sola, es decir, nunca hemos dejado de usar nuestras piernas o brazos ¿verdad?

En efecto, Yellow no había probado moverse por sí misma. Sus paseos o el simple hecho de ir al baño lo hacía por medio de una silla de ruedas. Nunca hizo el intento, no podía asegurar que Gold mentía.

El chico retomó la invitación que le presentó con su mano y esta vez recibió en ella la mano de la chica.

—¿Lista?

—Eso creo, pero no hagas tanto ruido que papá se despierta.

—Es raro que conozca a tu padre en este contexto. Bien, aquí vamos. Uno, dos...

A la cuenta de tres Estaba de pie y por iniciativa propia empezó a moverse, a caminar. Gold la ayudó a deshacerse de las ataduras que mantenía en sus brazos y caminaron a la puerta. El de deslumbrantes ojos se ahorró varios comentarios sobre la bata de la chica y cómo le hacía ver.

Doblando el umbral, se hallaba el nuevo aliado

—¿Recuerdas que me mandaste a investigar sobre alguien que despertó hace seis días? Pues lo hice y creo que estuvo muy sonado... El punto es que cuando iba a revisar los papeles, este niño se metió por mi ventana.

Aunque tenía el cabello más corto de lo usual (pero aún así más largo que el de Gold), era imposible no reconocerlo. Sus ojos plateados y su mirada fría, la tonalidad rojiza del nuevo corte que se notaba con la débil luz del pasadizo.

En sus manos llevaba una pokéball y dentro de esta, una posible solución.

* * *

—Mierda. Aún no tenemos respuesta.

—Tranquilo, ya le dimos el recado a su secretaria, es muy probable que pronto se comunique con nosotros —dijo el profesor tratando de calmar a su nieto.

—Esperemos que así sea, la profesora Oryza debe tener mucho que hacer, pero ¡esto es una emergencia!

Y no era el único a punto de perder la cordura. Red y Crystal estaban en una mezcla extraña de añoranzas y deseos de que los que estaban echados en aquellas camas, despertaran. Este propósito lo compartían también con las familias de los caídos en el profundo sueño.

Los tres no mostraban signos que salir de aquel extraño trance.

Green se arrecostó en la silla en la que estaba sentado haciendo todo tipo de cosas en el computador. Buscaba información, la sintetizaba, investigaba algunos casos parecidos, contactaba gente que podía ayudar... Se estaba esforzando demasiado. Volteó la mirada para ver el desconsolador cuadro en el que sus amigos lloraban por sus otros amigos. Él tenía que ser fuerte, mucho más que ellos, sino no serviría para nada. A quien no vio en la escena era a la ruidosa de Blue ¿Dónde podría estar?

* * *

Ya quiero leer lo que sigue!

Creo que aquí viene la parte donde dejan un review xDDDD

Este fantasmita se despide esperando que no lo envíen a complicarse de nuevo al tratar de subir un capítulo a esta página :


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nota inicial:_** Hola :3

Tengo que disculparme por el retraso. Se me han acumulado algunos pendientes a pesar de encontrarme de vacaciones xD

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, los que apostaron por la historia.

Pd: A algunos les confundió la parte final del cap. 2. Explico un poco: esa parte hace referencia al mundo que creían que era verdad y no lo era, es decir, su realidad antes de despertar en el hospital. En este capítulo también alternaré entre ambos universos.

Pd2: Perdón si hay alguna falla gramatical. El autocorrector me odia .-.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3 - ¿Era bueno regresar?_**

* * *

—Mi teoría es la siguiente —dijo Silver cuando los tres encontraron un lugar más tranquilo para hablar en una de las habitaciones vacías del piso —Alguien de nuestro mundo quiso deshacerse de nosotros y nos mandó a este "universo paralelo".

—Estaba pensando en eso también, así que no te robes todo el crédito.

—Gold, déjalo terminar de hablar.

A veces estresaba.

—Pues, solo hay una fuerza capaz de mandar a dormir a las personas de esta manera. Y esa fuerza le pertenece a...

* * *

—Darkrai.

—¿Darkrai?

Cuando consiguieron una videollamada con ella no pudieron contener toda la emoción de al fin obtener la causa de todo el desastre que había tomado de rehenes tres de los dexholders más importantes bajo el cargo del prof. Oak. Por fin podían tener la base para emprender el rescate de la consciencia de Silver, Gold y Yellow.

—En efecto, ese es el único pokémon con el poder de "dormir sin despertar" incluso a los humanos. Pero, por lo que he podido comprobar, él no actúa solo. Corroborando los datos que me han enviado y la diferencia de tres minutos en los desmayos aproximadamente, deduzco que Darkrai fue manipulado para cometer tal cosa.

Oryza era una erudita en los sueños que residía en la región de Teselia. Trabajaba fundamentalmente con los munnas y los musharnas, pero tomaba referencia hasta de los pokémons legendarios. No dudó ni un instante en ayudar en el caso. Tres muchachos que sorpresivamente se desmayaron sin una explicación biológica no era cosa de todos los días.

—¿Quiere decir que alguien lo utilizó para dormirlos a propósito? —preguntó Green con la furia y desesperación subiéndole a la cabeza..

—En efecto. Pero no solo los durmió, ellos están despiertos en una dimensión parecida a la nuestra y si no se niegan a aceptarla, ese mundo podría llegar a atraerlos lo suficiente para que nunca regresen.

* * *

—Y es por eso que estamos aquí.

Yellow lo miró asombrada. El chico había despertado en el hospital hace casi una semana, pero (fiel a sus ideales) logró obtener y deducir más información que cualquier persona.

Luego de tomarse algunos segundos para asimilar el hecho que fueron obligados a soñar por alguien que realmente quería hacerles daño, por fin comprendieron que el siguiente paso era obtener la forma de volver a su realidad.

—Bien, ahora explícale lo de la pokéball que llevas allí.

—A eso iba.

—Gold, ya para de interrumpir —comentó la rubia apoyando la mirada asesina de Silver hacia él.

—Perdón, perdón, solo que me emociona esto.

El pelirrojo le atinó un golpe en la cabeza. Justificado. Luego, empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—La solución que encontré fue combatir con la fuerza opuesta a Darkrai. Es por eso que apenas me dieron de alta y con algo de ayuda, capturé a Cresselia.

Con "algo de ayuda" Silver se refería a ciertos contactos de su padre. En este mundo, él era hijo del capo de la mafia Giovanni. Gracias a los negocios turbios de este, Silver vivía en una lujosa mansión con dos mayordomos capaces de cumplir cualquier orden que dé. Mas, explicarle los detalles a Gold le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Y piensas que con eso ya podemos salir de aquí? —preguntó Yellow.

—No lo he comprobado, pero creo que es lo más probable.

—Entonces ¡qué esperamos!

—¡Cállate, Gold!

Unos pasos se escucharon desde el corredor.

—¿Por qué tenían que gritar?

Ambos lo miraron con ironía y también con ganas de tirarle piedras.

—Olvida eso. Lo que haremos es reunirnos al mediodía en la azotea que casi siempre está vacía y comunicarnos con Cresselia para pedirle su ayuda con esto ¿está bien?

Silver había abierto la ventana mientras decía eso último y Yellow y Gold asintieron.

Acto seguido, saltó por allí ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

—Es más salvaje aquí —susurró Gold justo en el momento en que la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

Un señor algo soñoliento apareció en escena. Estaba buscando a su hija a la que no encontró en su camilla ni en el baño. Respiró calmado al verla, pero no tanto al encontrarla acompañada.

—¡Yellow! ¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este en plena a madrugada?

Una razón, una coartada, cualquier cosa que la excusara de no estar donde debería estar... Pero no era buena mintiendo. Intentaba articular alguna palabra, pero no llegaban a concretarse.

—Un placer, soy Ethan. Trabajo aquí como enfermero.

Estrechó la mano del padre de su amiga con tanta seguridad que esta dedujo que tenía un plan. Sin embargo, su enunciado fue difícil de creer al lucir informal. Era cierto, Gold había ido a buscar a la chica vestido con una camiseta de un equipo de fútbol, vaqueros azules y zapatillas. Le pareció curioso pero no preguntó el porqué no llevaba bata de paciente ni traje de médico.

—Soy el papá de Yellow... Ahora ¿me quieren explicar qué pasa aquí?

—Pues, estaba entrando a mi ronda cuando me encontré a su hija en el pasillo. Me dijo que vio un pokémon escabullirse por aquí y me ofrecí a ayudarla a encontrarlo.

Inventar historias en tan poco tiempo tenía que ser considerado una habilidad.

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó el señor a Yellow.

—Me pareció ver a un... Em, un bulbasaur.

—Pero no lo logramos encontrar, de seguro era de alguno de los pacientes de por aquí y regresó con su dueño —agregó Gold— Prometo avisarte si lo veo ¿está bien?

—Claro, muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a cambiarme. Mi turno empieza dentro de poco.

El falso enfermero se retiró de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos. Dejando al papá con ligeras dudas y a Yellow llena de esperanza.

Mientras oían cómo los pasos de Gold se alejaban, el padre examinó a su hija. Algo no coordinaba.

—Yellow ¿Cómo es que ya puedes caminar?

Unos instantes de incertidumbre.

—Créeme, ni yo lo sé.

* * *

—Gracias por todo. Sus conocimientos han aportado mucho al caso —dijo el viejo Oak.

—No hay de qué. Llámenme si es que hay novedades.

Y la comunicación se terminó.

Green fue el primero de los dos en ponerse de pie y correr hacia el ambiente donde estaban sus amigos despiertos y los dormidos. Ya se habían repartido los papeles. Lo que le había dicho la profesora definitivamente haría que volvieran a estar todos juntos, aunque esa no era la única interrogante que buscaban esclarecer. Había alguien que los odiaba tanto que los mandó a un paralelo del tiempo-espacio.

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la habitación, Yellow al fin pudo descansar. Logró dominar su ansiedad y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que con esta acción recargaría energías para un nuevo amanecer donde dejaría un mundo absurdo para irse al de verdad.

Pero ¿realmente quería volver?

Nueve de la mañana. La despertó una voz femenina, la voz de su madre. Como señaló anteriormente, tenían que ir a ver al fisioterapeuta. Todo indicaba que el apurado padre, en su afán de no llegar tarde al trabajo, no le comentó "el milagro" a la señora ni al médico encargado.

Entre bostezos, Yellow se sentó en su cama.

—¿No te contó papá lo que pasó?

Con un movimiento rápido, la chica se apoyó en sus brazos e hizo que sus pies tengan contacto con el piso aunque la madre la persuadió para anular la acción. Luego, con un poco de impulso, la paciente intentó mantener la postura bípeda.

Su madre llamó a gritos a algún enfermero.

La rubia había caído gracias a que sus piernas durmieron con ella los años que estuvo en coma.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Dolía. Dolía como cincuenta moretones en las piernas. Como si se hubiera roto la cadera o algo peor.

Red apareció presuroso en la habitación al oír a la señora hacer un alboroto y la cargó en sus brazos para devolverla a su cama. Green también entró a la sala, solo que este buscaba algún calmante anestésico en las repisas.

Yellow veía todo en cámara lenta. Puedo notar la impotencia de su madre y sus ojos a punto de reventar en llanto, la preocupación de Red al verla allí y el profesionalismo del de ojos verdes al buscar la solución más rápida y efectiva.

A pesar que se retorcía con la sensación aflictiva, intentaba buscar una respuesta lógica a la posible parálisis de sus piernas.

Hace poco caminó. Lo recuerda muy bien. Gold fue a su habitación para decirle que encontró a Silver (o viceversa) y los tres fueron a conversar a una pieza vacía del piso. Rememora también a su padre y la mentira que soltó su amigo para evitar malos entendidos. Además estaba su encuentro al mediodía para de una vez salir de este inadecuado mundo. Entonces ¿cómo es que sus piernas no le funcionaban?

¿Qué pasó mientras dormía?

El padecimiento disminuía a medida que su respiración también se normalizaba.

Acababa de hacer el ridículo y muy posiblemente sea derivada a psicología si es que se ocurría hacer algo más.

* * *

—¿Alguna idea?

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—Gold es fastidioso... y también algo prepotente. Pero de allí a afirmar que alguien quizo tomar una venganza de ese tipo hacia él, hay una gran distancia —comentó Crystal.

—Pienso que Silver pudo ganarse enemigos por lo de su padre —continuó Red— Pero ¿Yellow? Es imposible... es imposible que ella le haya echo daño a algún ser en este mundo...

Y fue en ese momento donde Green ató los cabos sueltos. En aquella sala faltaba una presencia esencial, alguien que últimamente se había alejado de todos.

Sin decir a ninguno de los presentes su sospecha, trató de reunir más detalles.

—A propósito ¿Han visto a Blue? Creo que podría ayudarnos en esto, ya que es más cercana a Yellow y Silver.

—No, pero si quieres le marco al teléfono.

Red sacó el aparto de su bolsillo y localizó entre sus contactos a Blue, llamándola acto seguido. La respuesta fue negativa. Timbraba algunas veces y luego lo enviaba directo a la casilla de voz.

—Vaya, al parecer está ocupada.

—O puede que le haya pasado algo —intervino Crystal.

—¿Crees que también la hayan atacado a ella?

La atmósfera cambió totalmente para Crys y el de cabello negro. Preocupación al no saber nada de su amiga desde la mañana del día anterior.

El castaño le arrebató el celular a Red y lo conectó con prisa a la portátil que se hallaba sobre la mesa.

—No necesariamente —respondió decepcionado al ver los resultados en la pantalla. El rastreo de un móvil era pan comido.

* * *

Minutos de pánico pasaban al olvido. A pesar del pequeño accidente, los signos básicos de Yellow parecían estar en perfecto estado en el tiraje que le practicó su doctor de cabecera con ayuda de los enfermeros. La chica se excusó de su impulso poniendo como excusa que olvidó por un momento su estado. Gracias al cielo que todos apoyaron su postura; acababa de despertar, así que era probable cualquier cosa. Mareos, presión alta y lagunas mentales.

—Me dist... nos diste un gran susto, Yellow.

Red estaba terminando de ajustar el goteo. Supuestamente hoy tenían que empezar también la alimentación a base de comida semi-sólida, pero esto decidieron retrasarlo un día por seguridad. La paciente seguía siendo alimentada por vía intravenosa.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas tanto, algunas veces uno se ve limitado de las cosas que quiere hacer por... por cosas de ese tipo.

Suspiró y él suspiró con ella.

Seguía tratando de que la situación fuera comprensible, pero realmente no podía mover sus piernas. Sí tenía sensibilidad en ellas, pero estas no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para sostenerla.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que ayer pude caminar?

La miró de forma curiosa dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pues, no creo que mientas con algo tan serio.

—¿Me crees o no?

—Te creo, Yellow. Pero ¿cómo explicas el incidente de hace un rato?

Aunque fuera cierto, ya no podía caminar. Ya no podía ir con sus amigos a la azotea y ya no podía regresar. Quizá no era tan malo, quizá un mundo nuevo la quería recibir con bombos y platillos y ella no lo dejaba.

Y tal vez, la lógica de ese mundo la estaba atrapando. Es decir, no podía caminar porque estuvo en coma por algunos años, así que será totalmente normal que sus piernas estuvieran como estaban. Desde que durmió con aquella pequeña duda de no querer volver, desde aquel instante el nuevo mundo no perdía oportunidad para atraerla. Aquí tenía a sus padres y su cariño, cosa que no pudo gozar mucho en el otro lugar.

—No lo sé, pero te aseguro que pude moverme por mí misma entre las tres y media y las cuatro de la madrugada.

—¿Y por qué estuviste caminando a esa hora, Yellow?

—N-no podía dormir. Intenté caminar y pues, podía hacerlo.

El aura misteriosa que aparentaba la chica le agradaba. Podía estar toda la mañana con ella hablando de las incógnitas del mundo, pero era responsable de mucha gente además de su consentida.

Su madre había ido a posponer la terapia y a hacer el papeleo de una cita con el traumatólogo por la tarde.

—Hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan contigo ¿sabes?

—¿Q-qué?

—Debiste decirme que el enfermero de esa vez no te llevó a hacerte los análisis.

La mentira fue pillada.

Yellow temía qué tanto sabía el Red de ese mundo y para qué bando trabajaba.

—El enfermero Ethan está de vacaciones, Yellow. Es amigo de Green y gracias a él me enteré del detalle. Te lo quise comentar antes, pero los horarios no me lo permitieron. Ahora ¿Me contarás qué es lo que realmente está pasando?

* * *

Encinar. El GPS del teléfono de Blue daba como lugar de referencia el Encinar, en Johto. Green, apenas tuvo la información en sus manos, salió disparado por la puerta y liberó a su Charizard. Era indispensable hablar con ella lo antes posible.

Ya montado y surcando los cielos de la región correspondiente, pensaba si la corazonada que tenía sería verdad.

Red miró a Crys. Ella se quedaría a cuidar de los dormidos ya que el profesor había ido al Centro Pokémon más cercano a recibir la entrega, la salvación. Y tenía que caminar hasta Virdian gracias la averiada máquina de transferencia.

* * *

¿Le contaba la verdad? ¿Podía confiar en el alma del chico que la encontró luego de su caída por aquel barranco? ¿Y si la tildaba de loca?

Sus ojos, sus ojos tan encendidos le provocaban reacciones raras. Era como observar al Red real, pero sin conocerlo. En cualquier caso ¿Cuál era la realidad absoluta?

—Perdón si sonó algo brusco, pero solo... solo quiero que tú estés bien. Han sido tiempos difíciles. Ya no soy ese niño que tenía miedo a la sangre la vez que avisó que habías tenido un accidente... Gracias a ti encontré mi profesión, la de ayudar a las personas. Me has apoyado cómo tú no te imaginas, Yellow —dijo inspirado. Le tomó una de las manos, la que tenía menos cables conectados a ella —Quiero que me digas la verdad para poder solucionar los problemas con los que estás lidiando ¿Ok?

—No es tan fácil.

—¿Crees que tienes peores problemas que yo?

Cerca había una pequeña silla de madera con respaldar acolchonado que se usaba en caso hubiera muchas personas visitando a los pacientes. Red tomó asiento allí.

—No... No fue lo que quise decir —pronunció nerviosa. Se veía adorable.

—Tranquila, fue una broma —dijo sonriente —Pero, no creo que haya peor cosa que tu mejor amigo te traicione con tu novia ¿o sí?

El enfermero había tenido una semana llena de emociones extrañas. Hace unos días había descubierto a Blue y a Green metiéndose a uno de los cuartos de servicio quién sabe para qué. Sin embargo, su personalidad pasiva y su temor a perder dos de las cosas que más apreciaba lo hicieron callar. Aunque no con Yellow, sentía como si a ella no le pudiera ocultar nada, se sentía atraído por su inocencia desde que despertó, o incluso antes.

—Blue... y Green... Ellos...

—Supongo que las cosas pasan por algo.

—Pero... Ella...

—Lo que pasa es que no sabe que yo sé. Si le termino me sentiría fatal, así que espero que el cargo de consciencia la ayude en eso. Las cosas iban mal, pero no pensé que terminarán en eso. Además, tengo la alegría de volver a tenerte conmigo ¿no?

* * *

—Por favor ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que reviertas lo que te pedí que hicieras?!

Un paraíso verde que no concordaba con la irradiación de la castaña y del ser que la acompañaba. Una culpa que estresaba incluso al que nunca se ponía nervioso frente a un examen final. Una fuerza descomunal capaz de cometer las peores atrocidades si las intenciones del entrenador no eran las mejores.

—Dakrai, por favor... Has que mis amigos despierten... Yo solo quise hacerles una pequeña broma por cosas insignificantes, pero no pensé que llegaría tan lejos... Por favor...

Un chico decidido aterrizó cerca a ambas presencias.

—Lo sabía —dijo al ver al pokémon siniestro— Sabía que era tú la que los durmió a propósito ¿Qué otra persona en común, además de nosotros, tiene los tres?

—Green... Juro que yo no quise que esto llegara tan lejos.

Había estado rogándole a Darkrai que rompiera aquel encantamiento que mantenía cautivos a sus amigos en el otro lado, pero el legendario se negaba o simplemente no mostraba signos de querer revertirlo.

Blue tuvo un altercado con Silver por culpa de Yellow, algo superficial, pero con la importancia necesaria como para guardar rencor. Él defendía la postura de la rubia y por primera vez le dio la espalda a su casi hermana y a ella le dolió. También surgieron algunos inconvenientes con Gold porque se creía un galán con derecho a perseguir a Blue en algunas ocasiones. Y pues, Yellow (además de lo de Silver) estaba a punto de lograr un avance significativo con Red y eso era considerado traición en su mente aunque la menor no estuviera ni enterada del capricho de su amiga.

—Pero llegó lejos, más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

* * *

Conversaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Quizá esa oración tenía algo de cierto en sendos sentidos. Con la conmoción del chico y lo genial que era tener de nuevo a Red de su lado, la hora se les pasó volando. La madre de Yellow había regresado, pero ella la mandó a casa con la excusa que necesitaba descansar un poco más al notar la presencia de unas atroces ojeras en su rostro. No podía decirle que no a su niña; además, estaba bajo el cuidado de Red, el enfermero que al que no le importara que le descontarán el sueldo por hablar con la rubia. Que Green se haga cargo.

Solo cuando la chica notó que faltaban un par de minutos para las doce, regresó del trance en el que la conversación emotiva la transportó.

—Red, necesito que me hagas un favor, aunque suele tan loco como lo de mi hipotética caminada.

—Te escucho.

—¿Podrías...

Y allí estaba, por milésima vez esa cuestión.

¿Estaba totalmente segura que quería irse de este mundo y regresar al anterior?

Tenía ante ella un comienzo perfecto hacia una vida feliz, pero por el otro lado tenía a sus amigos de toda la vida. Dicho sea de paso, también los encontraría tarde o temprano en los pasillos del hospital o en el transcurso de su existencia. Mas, Silver y Gold estaban tan convencidos de querer volver que la duda aumentaba.

Entonces ¿Era bueno regresar?

* * *

**_Nota final:_** Misterio, drama e incertidumbre. Como lo planifiqué, el siguiente capítulo será el final.

¿Regresará Yellow a su verdadero hogar? ¿Se quedará con el sensual enfermero?

Todo esto y más en la próxima actualización.

Luego del final viene el epílogo, así que nos quedan dos capítulos en total.

Un placer escribir para ustedes.

Saludos~

¡Comenta qué te pareció!


End file.
